Kage Selection Process*
In JutsuOnline 2.5 players have the opportunity to become the Kage of their village, or to become a part of the council. Each village has a very different process for picking their council and Kage which is detailed below. Once a player has become the Kage of their village they will be in charge of leading the village with minimal input from the JO staff, however both kages will be put in separate dedicated channels on discord with the RPA where they can communicate easily with the RPA and receive help and advice. Kages will be able to enforce new laws and policies and will command the village Anbu. The staff are here to facilitate the Kage’s rule… not to control it. In the extreme and rare circumstance that a player does not fulfil the role of Kage appropriately, the RPA has the discretion to remove them from the role, this will only be done for the overall success of JutsuOnline. The staff will not step in just because a Kage is making bad decisions, this will be handled IC. That being said, we would like to make it very clear that having the right Kage will ensure the success of your village, so - especially in the case of Konoha where the community has more influence - take the role seriously as you only want to see the best from your village in that role. The same goes for the village council, they will be the advisers to the Kage and it is important that only the best are in this position, who have the village’s best interest at heart. Both Fire country and Wind country are ruled by a Daimyo but the hidden villages have a level of autonomy that means that more often than not the Daimyo will not interfere with village affairs. The Daimyos are NPC staff characters that will be rarely visible in the JO universe but they can and will make their voices heard if they deem it necessary to protect their own affairs. More details how the election and tournament process will work (logistically) to follow soon. The RPA reserves the right to change the Kage selection process at any time, this system is currently in testing and some changes may be made. Konoha Konoha is led by the Hokage and has a Village Council that advises him/her. Konoha works as a Democracy, with the council members being voted in by the people of the village. There are periodic elections to choose the council, where players of rank genin and above can be nominated and then voted for by other players. You can nominate yourself. The Council is made up of six members, two of which are permanent NPC characters played by staff, the other four members are players voted in through election. Once the Council has been elected, a council meeting will be held and a Hokage will be picked from amongst the council. The staff NPC councilmembers cannot be chosen as the Hokage but they will put forward a vote each. Once the Council has decided who the next Hokage will be, it will be announced to the Village and the remaining council members will act as advisers to the Hokage, the Hokage will have final say on most matters. It is advised that weekly council meetings are held with the Hokage present to discuss important matters and village strategy. When a new election is held, the 3 council spots will be contestable by players (staff NPC members remain) and the current Hokage will either remain in his/her position or have a guaranteed spot on the Council if a majority vote within the council leads to a new Hokage being chosen. Once an election has been held, there cannot be another election called for at least X weeks (TBC.) An election can be called if all council members vote for one, or if at least 2 jounin and two council members call for one to be held (TBC.) If the Hokage passes away, an election will be automatically held for all four player spots of the council and then the usual system applies. If the Hokage retires he/she will retain their council position for one election cycle and then upon the second election their seat can be contested. If a council member passes away or retires, an election will be held for just that seat, and the Hokage will remain in their role. Hokage: Initially voted as a council member and then picked by fellow council members. Village Council: 4 members are voted in by the village. (One of which will become hokage) 2 members are staff NPC characters. Logistics To vote for a council member please send the RPA (Chiara) a DM on discord, with your character name and the name of the character you want to vote for. (one vote per character in Konoha - The RPA has discretion to refuse votes from multiple characters from one account if its believed the characters have been made purely to cast extra votes!) Once the votes have been counted and the council members announced (in-game) they will be invited forward for the council deliberation where they will discuss and choose who will become the Hokage. Once a decision has been reached it will be announced to the spectators and the inauguration will happen immediately. Suna Suna is led by the Kazekage and has a Village Council that advises him/her. Suna works as an Oligarchy, meaning the village is controlled and organised by a very small group of people. The strongest in society seize all power. The current Kazekage can only be removed from power through the declaration of a tournament, all those that wish to battle for the top position must take part and the winner will be declared the Kazekage. You must be at least genin rank or higher to take part. The participant that placed second will join the village council, and the new Kazekage will pick two comrades to also join the council (of at least genin rank). The final two spots will be held by two staff NPC councilmembers, one always a Kaguya and one always a member of the shirogane tribe. The Kazekage will have final say on all matters but it is advised that he/she holds a weekly council meeting to discuss important matters and strategy. When a new tournament is held if the serving Kazekage is defeated there is no obligation for them to join the council unless they place second, or are chosen by the new Kazekage. Once a tournament has been held, there cannot be another contest called for at least X weeks (TBC.) A tournament can be called by any shinobi of genin rank or above. If the Kazekage passes away a tournament will be automatically held and any shinobi of genin rank or above can participate, then the usual system applies. If the Kazekage retires they will only be able to stay on the council if the new Kazekage chooses them. If a council member passes away or retires and they were chosen initially by the Kazekage then the Kazekage will pick another person to replace that member. If it is the council member that came second in the tournament that passes away or retires then the council seat will go to whoever came third in that tournament. Kazekage: Winner of the tournament and strongest in the village. Village Council: 1 member is the runner up of tournament 2 members are chosen by the new Kazekage 2 members are staff NPC characters (one Kaguya, one Shirogane) Logistics The Kazekage tournament will begin with staff allocating pairs to fight each other in PVP combat, the amount of participants will dictate if there is immediate knock-out or a series of fights to determine scores before knocking participants out the tournament. Once the tournament is left with just four participants the combat will switch to RP emote battling, this will not use any formal guides and will last for a pre-detirmined period of time. The spectators (suna-only) will vote on who from each fight should win and proceed to the final, the spectators will be asked to judge on: ''- Quality of writing'' ''- Creativity'' ''- Realism (lack of powergaming)'' ''- Speed of emotes'' ''- Overall Enjoyment.'' The last two left in the tournament will then do another grand emote battle which will be determined by staff. Once the winner has been announced they will be immediately inaugurated as Kazekage and then announce their two chosen councilmembers.